How we Became the Marauders
by Mistystream Sootfur's Loyalty
Summary: As James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter enter their second year, several changes emerge. From Quidditch teams, to werewolf transformations, they realize that their lives are no longer easy. Rated for later Chapters.
1. Of Reunions and Quidditch Talk

How we Became the Marauders

Chapter One: Reunions and Quidditch Talk

**I dont own Harry Potter.**

_"Are you quite sure you have everything?"_

"Yes mum." said James Potter, rolling his eyes as his mother looked him over yet again. "Now, can I go now?"

"One minute!" Snapped his mother. She put ran her hands over his hair. "You should honestly try and tame it sweet heart."

"Mum-" whined James again.

"Alright alright!" his mother sighed. "Now," she said, suddently stern. "Behave youself, and have a good term."

James grinned. "I'll definatley have a good term." There, he never said that he would behave himself!

"Have a good year son." said his father, patting him on the back. "And write to me so I can find out how your Quiditch tryout went!"

"I will." said James quickly, grinning but taking a quick look at his watch all the same. "Goodbye." he kissed his mother, hugged his father, and then turned toward Platform nine and three-quarters. His trunk was dragging along in his right hand, while his left was clapped around the handle of cage inside of which was an enormous black owl.

James took a quick look in either direction, to make sure that no Muggles we looking his way, before leaning casually agaisnt the barrier.

He opened his eyes and grinned happily. The scarlet steam engine was begining to smoke, now that it had reached 10:53. James was excited to begin his second year at Hogwarts. But he was more excited about seeing his two best friends, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

James was tall for his age, with stubbornly untidy jet black hair. He was slightly more muscular then the average twelve year old, mainly because of his love of Quiditch. He hoped to make the House Team this year as the Gryfindor Seeker.

"Its about time you showed up."

James turned and spotted a a boy with dusty brown hair staring at him in amusement.

"Remus!" said James, giving his friend a high five and punching him on the shoulder.

"How was you summer?" asked Remus, taking up his own trunk and a small cage where his stormy gray cat, Orion, was currently sleeping.

"Pretty good. Dad had me training at least four times a week. He'll be really disappointed if I don't make the team." James said.

Remus nodded. Mr. Potter was a retired Auror, but now was the coach of the Chudley Cannons Quiditch team.

"With your skill, how can they refuse?" Remus teased.

"If they take a glimse at his face."

The two boys turned and their expressions instantly changed. A short, greasy haired boy was sneering in their direction, mockingly.

"Snape." said Remus cooly. "Its been to long. I almost forgot how greasy your hair looked."

James laughed loudly.

"Well you'd better watch it." Snape threatened. "Because I'm trying out for Quiditch too."

James almost keeled over laughing. "You, on a _broomstick?_" he laughed. Snape gave them one final sneer before bording the train.

The train gave a loud _hoot._ James glanced at his watch... 10:57. Where was Sirius?

"You don't suppose he's already on the train?" James ventured.

"Probably is." Remus said, rolling his eyes. "He probably has a pathetic prank planned for us that will never work."

James grinned again, picking up his things again. The two friends pushed through the crowd and found their way onto the train. They began peering into compartments.

Remus suddently stopped James from going any further. He was pointing inside an apparently empty compartment. At closer inspection, James could just make out the end of Sirius Black's trunk from under the seats. The two boys exchanged grins, and opened the door, but pausing before entering. The results were instant.

"AHHHH!"

A raven haired boy tumbled off the luggage rack and hit the floor with a thud and a groan.

"Miss us Sirius?" smirked James.

Sirius got up and frowned. "I was supposed to pounce unexpectedly on you and thus knocking you to the floor." he said slightly angirly.

Remus patted him on the shoulder. "Sorry Sirius, but without us, your pranking brain is like, dumber then a dead fly."

"But how can dead flies be any bit intelligent, I mean they'r dead!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I rest my case." muttered Remus.

"Good to see you mate." James said, high fiving Sirius.

"Same here." grinned Sirius.

A knock on the door silenced them. A girl with long red hair came in, accompainied by a shy looking, watery eyed boy.

"Evans." said James cheerfully.

"Potter." Lily said cooly. She turned to the boy that was with her. "Remus, Sirius, _Potter_," she said. "This is Peter Pettigrew. He's a transfer from Durmstrang, and is gonna be in our year, and house, so he'll be sharing a dorm with you."

"Hey mate." said James shaking hands with Peter.

"Hi." said Peter.

"Okay, bye." Lily said, turning sharply and exiting the compartment.

The four boys stood there awkwardly.

"umm." coughed Remus. "I'm Remus Lupin, and this is Sirius Black and James Potter." he said, gesturing to James and Sirius as he spoke.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew." said Peter. He glanced around. "Some greasy haired kid told me my compartment was on the third level."

James and Sirius held back snickers.

"You've got a lot to learn." Remus said, gesturing Peter towards the empty seat next to him.

"So Peter, play any Quiditch at Durmstrang?" James asked.

"Must you start every conversation with Quiditch?" groaned Remus.

"Well, they only have Quiditch for the students who get good marks." Peter said quietly.

"What?" gasped James. His jaw dropped and he looked terrified. "What kind of horrible place is Durmstrang?"

There was another knock on the door, and a plump witch pushing a cart walked in.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" she asked pleasently.

James stood up instantly. "Hmm.. Four licorice wands, four packs of Droobles, and ," he gave a look at the gold he had extracted from his pocket. "Seven chocolate frogs."

The witch blincked and excepted James money, whislt taking a large majority of the candy cart and dropping it into James' out stretched hands.

"What do you think you doing?" James asked as the three boys began to take some of the food. They dropped in instantly. "Just kidding!" he laughed. Sirius swore and took a licorice wand.

oo0o000oo0o0oo

Once the sun began to set, the boys changed into ther black Hogwarts robes. James had to help Peter fasten his tie. They gathered their belongings and pushed their way through the crowd.

Last year, James and the others had taken a fleet of small boats over the lake to get to Hogwarts castle. This year, he was pretty sure they took some carriages.

"Firs' years this way!" came a loud voice. The turned and waved happily at Hagrid, who waved enthusiastically back and almost hit an unexpected first year girl in the head. Laughing at his clumsiness, the boys followed the rest of the school and jumped into a horseless carriage.

Soon, Howgwarts castle came into view. A large in take of breath was heard from Peter, this being his first glimse of the magnificent castle.

They exited the carriages and followed the school. It was bright, moonlight night. They dropped their luggage off and entered the Great Hall.

**(a/n Skipping the sorting. Too lazy and not smart enough to create a song for the hat)**

And, when a boy named Stephen Zabini was sorted into Slytherin the sorting ended and Dumbledore rose to his feet. James stomach gave an impatient growl.

"Come on Dumbie, make it a short one." moaned Sirius.

"Can you two be serious for one moment? Or at least start calling Dumbledore _Dumbie_." Remus scoffed.

"How can two of us be Sirius? Theres no room for another Black in Gryfindor!" Sirius said, expected laughter. Only Peter supplied him with this; James and Remus had gotten throughly sick of his horrible pun.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I'd talk now, but I want my news to be remembered for longer then the remainder of this feast." Dumbledore said louldy and happily. He then sat back down to vigous applause, as the food in the golden plates magically appeared.

James exchanged happy grins with Sirius and Remus before lunging at some of his favorite chicken and mashed potatoes. Peter watched in amazement as he devoured four chicken legs and nearly a gallon of pumpking juice.

As James was about to get his fifth chicken leg, the desserts appeared. He shrugged and pulled a piece of chocolate cheesecake instead.

After James and Sirius had eaten nealry the entire Gryfindor table, the desserts disappeared and the goblets and plates were wiped magiacally clean. Dumbledore rose to his feet again. All students in the Hall grew instantly quiet. Dumbledore smiled.

"A few changes in our staffing this year." he announced. "Our oringinal Arithmacy teacher, Professor Lindinski, sadly had to retire this year, due to... " he glanced at Professor McGonagall. ".._illness._ Yes. Illness." he laughes shortly, then coughed. "Our new Aritchmacy teacher is Professor Sinistra." A young witch in sky blue robes waved shly around. Some lukewarm appluase was issued.

"Also, we have a new head of Hufflepuff house." he said. "Seeing as Professor Lindinski used to be the head, we have given the post to none other then your Herbology teacher, Professor Sprout." A lot of appluase was given from Hufflepuff house. James, Sirius, and Remus joined in. They all liked Herbolgy.

"And lastly, and I do realize this is not a staffing change, but we have a new second year Gryfindor, a transfer from Durmstrang. Mr. Peter Pettigrew." Dumbledore continued.

James, Sirius, and Remus all applauded loudly. James noticed that the rest of Gryfindor house did the same, just do show the pride they shared for their House.

"Ahh, and, Quidditch announcements." Dumbledore said with a smile. Remus and Sirius grinned at James. "Tryouts for Syltherin House are to take place on next Saturday." Boos were isued from the Gryinfdor table. "Slytherin is in need of a new Keeper, and a new Chaser."

More boos.

"Gryfindor House tryouts are to be held this Thursday evening. They need a new Seeker," James gulped as several people nodded in his direction. "A Beater, and a Keeper." Dumbledore continued.

"I think I'll tryout for Beater." Sirius whispered.

"Good idea mate!" James said, thumping his friend on the shoulder. Dumbledore had moved onto explaining the school rules, but to James, all it sounded like was "blah blah blah."

There was a screech of benches being moved back as the school proceded up to Gryfindor Tower. James overheard two Prefects talking about the new password, _Fire cracker._

"Lets go." Sirius whispered, motioning towards the secret hallway that lead to Gryfindor Tower. James signaled for Peter to follow, and the boys ducked under the Tapestry.

"Password." said the Fat Lady idly.

"Fire cracker." James said hopefully. The Fat Lady swung the portrait hole open and the boys hurried inside, the first Gryfindors inside that year. They trudged up the boys stairs to a door labled 'Second Years.'

Their belongings were layed on their beds. James' was over by the window. Sirius' was across from him. Remus' and Peter's were by the door.

Sirius went to sit down to find that Orion was sitting on his bead.

"Hi Orion, miss me?" he teased. James rolled his eyes. Remus had recieved the kitten as a Christmas gift and Sirius had taken up the priviledge of naming him after his middle name.

He changed out of his clothes and into his pajamas. Before putting his glasses on the night stand, he glanced out the window, where the half-moon glowed across the lake. Sighing happily, he laid down and was instantly asleep.

**So, this is the first chapter. Its my first Harry Potter fanfiction, so be gentle! Oh, and I know some people say that James was a Chaser, but I always thought of him as a Seeker. Please Review!**


	2. Classes and Tryouts

Chapter Two: Classes and Tryouts

**I dont own Harry Potter. Go find a differnt criminal!  
**

James woke up and rolled over. After several minutes of 'getting motivated' he got up, put on his glasses, and dressed.

Remus was already awake, so was Peter. They were staring hopelessly at Sirius' sleeping form.

"If you wake up, we'll give you a cookie." Remus said pleadingly. "Two cookies."

"I handle this one gents." James laughed. He went over to Remus' bed and picked up Orion. Scratching the cat on the ear first, James set the cat down on Sirius' face. The cat began to lick him.

"Oh, Melinda." Sirius said dreamingly.

James, Remus, and even Peter burst out laughing. This noise seem to wake Sirius up. He threw Orion off of him, and gazed around wildly.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked.

James had tears in his eyes. "Oh nothing, except that you apparently have dirty dreams about Melinda Cossglove!"

Sirius' face skipped red and went to magenta. "Have you been reading my diary?" he croaked. This cause James to laugh harder.

"You keep a _diary_?" Remus gasped, awestruck.

"No!.. Its... a journal!" Sirius said quickly.

"Yeah, yeah. Lets go eat." James said, still slightly laughing. Sirius changed quickly and the four boys headed down to breakfast.

"PANCAKES!" Siruis squealed in delight. James and Sirius instantly began devouring as many pancakes as possible. Peter watched in awe.

"How do they do it?" he asked, slightly impressed.

Remus laughed. "You should see them at Christmas." he said.

"Watcwazduwihav?" James asked, his mouth full of food.

"Sorry, I dont speak 'James'." Remus said.

James swallowed. "What class do we have?" he asked.

"Charms, then Dada." Peter said. James and Sirius snickered. "Whats wrong?" Peter asked.

"Its Defense Agaisnt the Dark Arts. Not _Dada_." Remus explained.

"Oh." Peter said, a look of sudden comprehension igniting his features.

"I like Dada better though!" Sirius said loudly. Several heads turned in his direction.

"Remind me why I hang out with you people?" Remus asked, rolling his eyes.

Flitckwick started the class off by explaining the class rules. But, as James and Sirius worded it, they were 'allergic to rules.' James got out some parchment and began a note to Sirius.

_Are you as bored as I am?_

James threw the note at Sirius, who, after looking around, picked up the note and read. He thought for a moment, before scrippling a reply, and throwing back.

**Well, it depends, are you so bored that not even Snape dancing by in a leotard could brighten the mood?**

James laughed out loud, causing the entire class to stare at him.

"Mr. Potter, thank you for volunteering to show us a Levitating Charm." Flitwick said happily.

"Sure Professor." James said, standing up. Luckily, he had needed to master a shielding charm for a prank last year. He pointed his wand at Sirius' bag, and muttered the charm. Sirius' bag soared into the air and hit Sirius in the face.

The class cheered and applauded. "Good job Mr. Potter. Five points to Gryffindor." Flitwick said. Apparently, he was so short that he didnt notice the bag hit Sirius.

James sat back down, grinning as he heard s Ravenclaw boy mutter 'he always gets away with everything.'

o0o0oo00ooo

The rest of their classes went by in the same way. They all had 'Dada' and Potions with the Slytherins, Herboloy and Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs, and Charms with the Ravenclaws.

It was at lunch on Thursday that James started to get nervous. He just had one class before he would go and tryout for Quidditch.

Not feeling hungry, they set off early for Double Transfiuration.

Proffessor McGonagoll was talking about how you transformed common rodents in to dinnerware. Though Transfiguration was his favorite class, he couldnt consintrate. A not ehit him, from Remus.

You'll be fine James. Honestly, what are you worried about?

James helf back a snort and wrote a reply.

_Easy for you to say! You won't be trying out infront of the whole team!_

James threw it at Remus. Who breathed deeply before replying.

Then here's your courgae booster. I'm trying out for Keeper.

James read the note and gasped. It would be so cool if his two best friends made the team with him. He staredidly out the window.

"Mr. Potter? What excuse to you have to be staring out the window when I am currently teaching a lesson?" said Professor McGonagall sternly.

James snapped back to reality. He grinned as he thought of a sure reason to keep himslef out of trouble.

"Well, you see Professor, I'm trying out for Seeker soon, and, I just want to get myself emotionally prepared." he said.

Professor McGonagall stared at him. James knew he had said the magic words. McGonagall couldn't resist having a good Quidditch team.

She looked quickly behind her, as if she expected Professor Dumbledore to bes watching her. "Oh, well, there is only ten mintues left, so... carry on." she said, turning quickly.

James grinned and continued to stare out the window. When the bell rang., he hurried up to his dormotory and grabbed his broom. It was a gleaming a shiny, and had the inscription _Golden Star_. He changed into a pair of jeans and his _Chudley Cannons_ sweatshirt.

James ran a finger through his hair, grabbed his broom, and hurried down the boys stairs. Sirius and James were down already, brooms in their hands. Peter was off trying to find the library.

"Ready?" Sirius said. James nodded, unable to reply. "Lets go."

The boys hurried out the portrait hall and advanced towards the oak doors. They exited and gathered at the Quidditch pitch, where several other Gryffindors were currently waiting.

"Alright, everybody togeteher!" called a seventh year girl with hawk like eyes and blonde hair. "My name is Maureen Hootch, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and Beater." she said. "We are going to start today with the other Beaters."

Sirius nodded to the two and walked forward. What the Beaters had to do was hit a Bludger at one of the targets previosuly set up. They each had three tries.

"When you begin your tryout, please announce you name and year." Hootch announced. A fourth year biy was first.

"Zach Loofer, fourth year." he said. He then mounted his broom, and grabbed the Beaters back. He only hit one target.

They pointed to Sirius next. "Sirius Black, second year." he said. Remus and James started screaming their heads off. Sirius nodded and mounted his broom, an old _Silver Arrow_.

Sirius hit the first bludger straight at the target. The second one came very close to missing. The third one curved in midair before smacking the target.

James and Remus screamed their faces off. "Sirius! Sirius!" Hootch looked at him approvingly.

The next was a burly seventh yera boy. He too hit all three targets.

"There was a tie between Joseph Browns and Sirius Black." Remus and James cheered again, and Hootch looked at them sternly. "I have decided to take in Browns." she declared. Sirius sighed. "But Black, I want you in the reserve team, and you'll definatley get the slot next year." Sirius brightened up.

"Now for the Keepers!"

There were only about four Keeper tryouts. A girl blocked three out of five. Remus blocked four out of five. Lily's friend Melinda Cossglove also scored four.

"Our new Keeper is Remus Lupin." Hootch announced.

James and Sirius howled like crazy.

"And the Seekers. Each person will have to catch the Snitch, while dodging the rest of the team who will be in the air.

James nodded. He couldn't pay attention to the first five tryouts. Then, it was his turn. He heard whispers from the crowd as he stepped forward.

"Thats the Potter kid! His dad coaches the Cannons!"

James shook his head slightly to clear his brain, and swung his leg over his broom, and flew up.

James scanned the pitch for the Snitch, dodging a few Chasers here and there. Then, he spotted a glimmer of gold by the other goal.He tightened his grip on the broom and soared forward faster. He swerved past Hootch, who was looking at him in amazement, and took his hand of the broom.

His hand closed around the struggling ball. He turned and saw Sirius and Remus, who were both flying in the pitcj, smiling and cheering louder then ever. The other Seeker tryouts were looking angry. Hootch signaled him over and he accelerated.

"Congradulations, Potter." Hootch said, giving him a small smile.

"Oh Jamsie! He's grown up so fast!" Sirius said, pretending to weap. James answered this by grabbing his friends Beater's bat and miming hitting him in the head with it.

"Give it back James!" Sirius said.

"Nah." James teased, accelerating away. This lead to Sirius chasing him, knocking into Remus in the air. The three biys hurried to get themselves on brooms, any brooms. Remus ended up on James', James was on Sirius' and Sirius was on Remus'.

One of the Chasers, Ed Storm, watched the threww boys in amusement. Hootch joined him.

"Well, if those aren't a group of little..." he searched for the right word. _"Marauders."_

"Marauders?" Hootch said. "How?"

"I don't know." Ed confessed. "But the word just seemed to fit."

Hootch nodded. As she saw Potter hit Black in the head with his broom, she realized it was true. "I know what you mean. Something about it just fits."

And from that day on, Hootch and Storm always thought of the trio as _Marauders._

**Okay, I got one review last chapter, but 18 hits, which is... alright. But not super. I doing this story alot for my own enjoyment. But it would be totaly awesome if you reviewed.**


	3. Look Out Hogwarts!

**A/n: the first two chapter were part of the prologue. This is the first chapter of part one, tho its being labled chapter three. There will be SEVERAL part to this story.**

Part One: Anything but Ordinary

_Is it enough to die?_

_Somebody save my life._

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please._

_-Avril Lavigne_

Chapter Three: Look out Hogwarts!

_"Can you take this home, girl?" James asked._

Moon hooted in reply. James gently stroked her and then she took of through the open window, a letter clasped in her beak. James had written homw to tell his father about making the team.

He sighed as the dark shape of Moon melted into the night. He exited the Owlery and headed back towards Gryffindor Tower.

"So Potter, you made the team did you?" sneered a voice from behind. James spun around, already guessing who the person was.

"Yeah Snape. I cant wait for tomorrow though. The entire schools gonna be there!" James laughed cooly.

"For what?" Snape sneered.

"For your tryout of course! Please, before you start, could you let me start up the camera?" James said.

Snape swore and half reached for his wand, then stopped. "You'll so who's laughing tomorrow Potter." he said simply, and then turned away. James snorted and hurried back to the common room.

"You know, I reckon its time we take the book out again." James told the three boys, who were sitting around the fire. Remus and Sirius both smiled mischiveiously. Peter glanced around confused.

"Lets go." Remus said, leading the way up the boys stared. James and Sirius followed eagerly, while Peter hurried after them.

"Its somewhere in my trunk-Ahhh." Remus said.

James., Sirius, and Remus all gasped in delight as Remus pulled out a black, gold bound, slightly worn note book. James picked it up fervently.

"Whats so special about an old dirty notebook?" Peter asked.

"This isn't just an old notebook!"James, gasped, pulling the book agaisnt hima s though Peter had offeneded him. "Its the record of every prank we've ever pulled!" he exclaimed.

"Its ingenious!" Sirius said.

"Its historical!" James said.

"Its a classic!" Remus said.

James summoned the three boys onto his bed and he opened the book to the first page, which was titled, _September 10, 1971. _

"Our first prank." Sirius said fondly.

_"Today, we decided to prank this greast haired Slytherin boy, Severus Snape." _James recited.

"Back then, pranking Snapie was a new thing." Remus grinned.

_"Remus came across this 'Shaving Charm' in a library book. So, at lunch this morning, Remus cast it on Snape. He shaved the words 'kick me' into the back of his head."_

Peter laughed.

_"So, all that day, people kept coming up and kicking him! But of course, we got caught. I mean, just because we announced infront of everyone in McGonagall's class! That was our first dentention." _

"We were so innocent back then." Sirius said.

"Well, I think its time we lessoned our innocence _this _year." James started.

Remus and Sirius exchanged grins. "What do you have in mind?

o0o0o0o0oo

The boys woke up early the next day, Saturday, in order to see Snape tryout. Waking up that early on a Saturday, Sirius had explained, was a one time thing, so no one should expect him to do it again.

"So, does everyone remember what we're-" James started.

"Yes James! We've been over the plan a thousand times!" Sirius moaned.

"Well we havent failed at a prank yet, I dont want that to change cause Sirius forgot to turn the switch on." James said cooly.

"Lets just go down to the pitch before they see us!" cried Remus. Sirius and James sighed and quieted.

"What if we get caught?" squeaked Peter nervously.

"Caught?" laughed James. 'You're so quick to doubt." he laughed as they lead their way onto the grounds. "As long as we stick to the plan, we can't possiblely get caught."

"And if we do?" Peter said again.

"Whats the worst that could happen? _Detention?_" Sirius mocked, as though detention were as common as eating breakfeast.

"Shhh! The Slytherin Captain is right over there!" Remus whispered, pointing towards the middle of the Pitch, where a figure in emerald robes was standing alone.

The four boys nodded and slowly drew there wands. Ducking down, they crept towards the stands where the school usually sat during Quidditch matches.

"Remember, crouch down at the front of the bleachers. Dont move or let them see you." James muttered. If the others had heard him, they made no reply. They paused at the bottom of the stairs. There were five stair cases, one marked 'GRYFFINDOR' one marked 'SLYTHERIN' one marked 'RAVENCLAW' one marked 'HUFFLEPUFF' and the final one marked 'STAFF.'

They all nodded and one one ducked under the Gryffindor stairs, crouching down at the top.

And then they waited.

After what seemed like ages, the tryouts began. They stayed quiet during the first few, but when Snape rose. They all intensed the second Snape stepped forward and moved to mount his broom.

James drew his wand so sharply you could barely see it.

_"Periculum!_" he muttered.

A shower of red sparks burst from the end of his wand.

_"Periculum!_" Sirius shouted.

_"Periculum." _Remus hollered.

_"Per-perilcilum." _Peter suqeaked.

A large, lit up cow erupted from Peters wand. It floated down towards the Slytherin team. Sirius would have laughed, except for the fact that he was gaping dumbly.

"Whats that?"

They heard the Captain's voice magnified to the highest point.

"It came from the Gryffindor stands!" cried a girl.

"Lets go catch those Mudblood lovers!" the Captain declared. He dropped his broom and ran in the direction of the stairs. The other players did the same.

"Get ready.." James whispered. The last player had disappeared. He could hear footsteps below him. "GO!"

They all took small, minature brooms from their pockets and tapped them with their wand. The brooms instantly expanded to their normal size. The boys mounted them and took off, down towards the pitch.

The turned sharply and leaped off the brooms at the bottom of the stands again. James grinned as he pulled out his wand, closing the door to the Gryffindor stands.

_"Colluptolus." _he muttered. He heard the _clink_ of the lock. James turned to the three boys.

"And The Gryffindors strike again!" he cheered loudly.

The other three cheered too.

"Watch out Hogwarts! The kings of pranks have entered the building!" Remus cried loudly.

"DAMN YOU GRYFFINDORS!" roared one of the Slytherin's upstairs.

"You realize, all they have to do is summon one of their brooms." Remus said as they went back up to the castle.

James and Sirius roared with laughter again. "Thats what makes it so funny; They're just big bubmling idiots!" Sirius explained.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" James cheered suddently. "It is _good _to be back in buisness."

Remus and Sirius grinned.

"You know, we're not a trio anymore. What does that make us... a fouro?" Sirius thought.

"A fouro?" Remus scoffed. "Honestly."

"Oh think you have a better word do you Lupin?" Sirius said, challenge rising in his voice.

"Yeah, I do." Remus said matter-of-factly.

"Lets hear it then girlie." Sirius smirked.

_"Quadropod."_ Remus said excitively.

Sirius stopped dead in his tracks. "You word kicks my words _ass._" he gasped.

James laughed again.

They all enetered potions a few days later. Slughorn began taking role.

"Sirius Black?" Slughorn asked.

"I'm here!" Sirius yelled loudly.

"Melinda Cossgolve." he said.

"Here!" said Melinda, raising her hadn slightly.

"Lily Evans." said Slughorn fondly.

"Here, sir." Lily said sweetly.

_Here sir. _James mocked.

"Remus Lupin?"

"Here." Remus said.

"Peter Pettigrew?"

"Here."

"James Potter?" Slughorn said, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"You know it!" James said happily.

"Samantha Rellster?"

A shy Slytherin girl raised her hand slightly.

"Severus Snape?" Slughorn said idly.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter held back snickers. Snape hadnt been seen since Saturday, a fact which the quadropod didnt seem surprised too.

"Severus Snape?" Slughorn repeated. "Is Mr. Snape here?"

"No sir." said Lily. "No one's seen him since Saturday, when he went for his Quidditch tryout."

Slughorn's face darkened. "Another one then." he grunted. "My Quidditch team got locked in the stands on Saturday. Some sort of fight broke out, and now Snape's probably in the Hospital Wing with the others."

James couldn't help cheering out "Yes!!!"

"Do you have a comment on the matter Mr. Potter?" Slughorn said sternly.

James came up with some quick thinking. "Um.. well, I'm happy because now the Gryffindor Team can have the Pitch for practice tonight." he explained. Slughorn stared at him for another moment before giving the class the assignement. James wrote a quick note to Sirius.

_Another prank successfully acomplished. We RULE._

Sirius scrippled a reply.

**We're so good, that when we graduate, Filch will have a _party_.**

_Will we be invited to the party?_

**When has that ever stopped us before?**

**xXxXx**

**Thats the third chapter. How'd ya like it??This chapter is a little shorter then I'd hoped, but dont shoot me! I dont have that many reviews, but my readers to have me on Favorites, and that rox. PLEASE tell me what you think. Suggestion and comments are appreciated!**


	4. Hostility, Threats, and Dissappearences

Chapter Four: Hostility, Threats, and Disappearences

**I got more reviews last chapter!!! So I guess it just takes time for your story to catch on. Thanz to everyone who reviewed, cause you ROCK!**

**Disclaimer: God, if I owned Harry Potter, Harry would be spelled 'harie'**

A week had passed since the quadropod had pulled their first prank. They were all in Dada, and, do their great dislike, Snape had returned from the Hospital WIng.

_You know, seeing as we never got caught, no one knows that it was us who pranked the Slytherins._

James wrote hasitly to Sirius. He glanced around. Their Defense Proffesor, Professor Fingle, was very strict about note passing.

**I know what you mean James. But, if you could only believe one thing I say, believe me when I say that we will make a name for ourselves before we graduate.**

_I hope you're right. You know, I think its about time we planned another prank._

**Sounds good! How about tonight?**

_I cant Sirius. Remus and I have training tonight. Hootch is flipping cause our first match is in two weeks._

**Boo hoo! Peter and I'll get started then.**

_Alright, have it your way._

The bell rang and Jame hastily grabbed all his belongings.

"Homework, write me one roll of parchment on the use of the Disarming Charm. To be handed in by Monday." Professor Fingle called.

There was a loud groan from the class.

James caught up to Sirius, Remus and Peter. Remus looked a little tense today, a little paler then usual. James shok his head and ignored it.

They all sat down to a much anticipated lunch. Remus dived instantly for a piece of steak and began tearing at it, ignoring his fork and knife.

"Woah, hungry Remus?" Sirius laughed. "You're eating like a wolf!" he exclaimed.

Remus eyes tensed and he visably flinched at Sirius' words as though they had burned into him. With what seemed like huge effort, he dropped the steak, picked up his bag, and left.

"Something's up with him today." James said in concern.

"Yeah, I think I know what you mean." Sirius said.

They headed towards the main entrance to the school in order to head out for Herbology. Something hard rammed into James.

"Yo, watch it-" James started, but he turned and saw Snape staring at him with hatred.

"So Snapie, gotten locked in any _towers_ lately?" Sirius said, in mock conversation.

Snape sneereed hatefully. "You may have stopped me from getting on the team, but that doesnt stop _me _from getting _you _off the team."

"And you do you plan to do that, Sniffles?" Sirius mocked.

Snape smirked. "I think that they'd _have _to replace you if you suffered from some _tragic _accident." He whispered.

"Is that a threat?" James roared, his temper rising as he stepped closer to Snape.

"Potter! Snape! What is the meaning of this?"

Professor McGonagall was striding towards them. "Move along, or you'll be late for class." she said sternly.

Snape nodded and turned away from James he paused and whispered one more threat. "Remember what I said Potter. Don't make this training sesion you last." He gave them one final sneer and then moved on.

James made a move to step forward, but Sirius and Peter grabbed his shoulders.

"He's not worth it mate." Sirius growled. "Come on, we're due in hebrology."

James nodded and turned away.

They entered the greenhouse to see that Remus was already sitting down. He had a very tense look on his face, and James silently resolved not to make any mentino of what had happened at lunch.

"Alright class, can anyone tell me when the best time to plant lyncopathy seeds?" Professor Sprout asked the class.

"The full moon." said a Hufflepuff promtly. Remus flinched horribly again.

"Correct, five points to Hufflepuff. Now, seeing as tonight is a full moon, we are going to sort some of these seeds for planting."

Any color that was left on Remus' face drained. He shook slightly, swerving almost off his seat. His eyes slid momentairly out of focus.

James and Sirius gabbed Remus' shoulders and held him steady.

"Are you alright mate?" James asked.

Remu shook himself again. "Yeah, I'm fine. Didnt sleep too well last night." he muttered.

Sirius nodded, not looking entireley convinced.

o0o0o0o

James and Remus hurried down to the pitch at around five-o'clock. It was still faintly light out. They changed into their Quidditch robes and went onto the pitch with the rest of the team.

"We're going to start off with some basic drills. Five laps around the pitch. Any questions?" Hooch said promptly.

"Are we gonna be done by nigthfall?" Remus asked surprisingly. He looked slightly better then he had that morning, but still anxious.

"Scared of the dark Lupin?" Hooch teased. "If everything goes as planned, we'll be done befroe nightfall, yes."

The practice went very well. James ahd been able to catch the Snitch several times, and Remus was shaping into an excellent Keeper.

"Alright everyone, take a water break!" Hooch said after an hour and a half.

James graciously downed a bottle of water. The sun was begining to set now. Hooch then called them back to the Pitch, to pass out uniforms.

"Alright, Potter." Hooch said loudly. James went up and took his team robes from her. It went on in a similiar way for the other players.

"Lupin." she said finally. "Lupin." she repeated when no one came up. The team began to glance around the Pitch. "Where is Remus Lupin?"she asked. "Did anyone see him at the water break?"

"No." Storm said tensley.

"Where is he then? Is he lying on the Pitch somewhere?" Hooch said, slightly nervously.

"He was feeling ill today." James said, growing axious and worried. "He nearly collapsed in Herbology." he swallowed. "And," he paused, wondering if he shoudl worry the team with his suspisions.

"Go on. What?" urged Storm.

"Well, this Slytherin bloke, Snape, threatened us today." James said slowly, looking at the ground. "He said that this might be our last Quidditch practice. But Remus wasn't with us then."

"Should we take the threat of a twelve year old seriously?" said one the Chasers.

"But Snape's friends witha bunch of seventh years. And he's fascinated with the Dark Arts." James said.

The entire team was silent.

"Search the Pitch." Hooch said finally. "Potter, you go up to your dormotry. Perhaps he just thought practice was over. and check the Hospital Wing too."

James nodded and threw his broom down. He could care less about it now. All that mattered was making sure Remus was okay. He sprinted up the steps, through the Oak Doors, and up towards Gryffindor Tower. He dodged some sixth years, and flung himself into their dorm. Sirius and Peter were there.

"Hey mate, listen we just started a new prank and-" Sirius started happily.

"Have any of you seen Remus?" James gasped.

"No, why?" said Sirius shortly.

"He dissappeared during practice." James said.

Sirius' face darkened. "You dont think Snape..." he trailed off.

"Hooch wants me to check the hospital wing too." James said. Sirius and Peter instantly sprang up the the three hurried to the Hospital Wing.

"Where's Madam Pomphrey?" Sirius said. The Hospital Wing was entireley empty.

"I dont know." James said, paling. "But Remus definatley isnt here."

"Let's check the library." Peter said. Sirius wheeled around. "In case he thought practice was over and went to get some studying done." he explained before Sirius could open his mouth.

The three hurried back through the castle, towards the library. James' mind was racing.

He tried to tell himself that Remus was just in the library.

_Ahh. _said a small voice in his head. _Why wouldn't he want to change out of his Quidditch things? _

And then again, there was always the possibility that Snape had gotten him.

At the entrance of the library, they saw none other then Snape himself. James and Sirius flung themselves at him.

"What did you do to Remus!" roared Sirius.

"I dont know what you're talking about." groaned Snape.

"Tell, you pathetic little-" James started.

"Mr. Potter! Mr Black! What is the meaning of this?"

Professor McGonagall was hurrying over, for the second time that day.

"Professor, its Remus! We cant find him anywhere!"

"He disappeared during Quidditch!"

"And Snaoe threatened us about not being able to practice Quidditch anymore earlier-"

"Silence!" McGonagall shouted. "Mr. Snape, it is not right to threaten other students. Fiev points from Slytherin, now hurry on back to your common room."

Snape gathered his books and scampered away.

"As for you three." McGonagall said. "Come with me. We are going to see the Headmaster."

Speachless, James followed her.

"Sugar Quill." McGonagall said the the gargoyles. They sprang apart and the boys walked up the stairs. McGonagall hurried over to whisper something to Professor Dumbledore.

James thought he caught the words _ "he must want to keep it a secret.."_. James faintly wondered what McGonagall meant.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, ahh and Mr. Pettigrew." Professor Dumbledore greated them after McGonagall had exited. "On a happier occasion, I'd offer you a lemon drop, but I think it would be foolish to do so know." he said. His eyes twinkled with amusement behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Please sir," James started. "Where is Remus?"

"If he does not wish to tell, that is his descion." Dumbledore said.

"Tell, tell us what sir?" Sirius asked.

Dumbledore smiled. "Thats the question isnt it?" he said promptly. Noticing that they were not convinced he gave them some console. "All I can asure is that Mr. Lupin is perfectly okay, well, not _perfectly."_

"Whats wrong with him sir?" James asked.

"That Mr. Potter, is for him to tell you." Dumbledore smiled. "Good night."

James and the others slowly trudged to Gryffindor Tower. There were too many questions, and no answeres. But one thing was for certain.

Remus was hiding something, and James was determined to find out what.

**I really liked writing this chapter. The Quidditch match shoudl be within the next chapter or two. I'm really happy that some people are reviewing. Please, review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Quidditch Catastrophes

Chapter Five: Quidditch Catastrophe

James woke up early the next morning, which was the first of October. Remus' cat was stretched on his bed. James apsentmindedly stroked him. A loud crash and swear urged him out of his bed. There was a very strange scene infron t of him.

Remus was holding his foot, having aparently hit his trunk. He had a long scratch over his eye.

"Remus!" James said, hurrying forward to his friend. "Where were you? What happened? We thought Snape got you-"

"Snape?" laughed Remus. "I think I'm a bit stronger then that."

"Well?" James said.

"Well what?" Remus said.

"Where were you? And how the hell did you get cut like that?" James said exasperatley.

Remus shrugged. "When I went to get my water during practice, I cut myself on one of those thorn bushes." he said.

"Then where did you go?"

"The hospital wing." Remus said casually.

James frowed. "But, we checked the Hospital Wing and you weren't there."

Remus' eyes widened. "That was because Pomprey was in the staff room." he explained.

"How did you know that?" James asked.

"I.. met McGonagall along the way." Remus said quickly.

"Oh, okay." James said. Remus sighed and went over to change.

James hadn't believed one word the Remus had said. First of all, James knew every inch of the Quidditch Pitch, and he had never seen so much as a rose bush that might have thorns on it anywhere near it. And, if he reallu had met McGonagall, she would have told them so and not taken them to Dumbledore. And James sureley doubted, even though it was slightly embarressing, that Remus would want to keep the fact that he had gotten stuck in a rose bush from his friends.

o0o0o0o

The days leading up to the Gryffindor Quidditch macth went by quickly. The match would take place on Saturday. James found himself staring blankly out of the Transfiguration window again.

"POTTER!"

James turned and saw Professor Mcgonagall staring at him. He realized she must have called his name more then once.

"Potter, this class ended five minutes ago." she said.

"Sorry Professor." James said hurriedly, scooping up his books.

"And Potter," McGonagall said. James turned. "Good luck tomorrow."

James smiled weakly and headed down to dinner. For some reason, he could not force himslef to eat. He stared blankly at his bowl of onion soup for a quarter hour before abandoning it and leaving for his dorm without his friends.

Sirius stared at James' vacated spot. "James leaving dinner without so much as a biscut..." he said slowly.

"I cant remember a time when that ever happened." Remus said.

"Tomorrow is Quidditch day." Peter shrugged.

"But thats the thing." Remus said. "If he doesnt eat dinner, he's definatley not going to eat breakfeast. And how on _earth _is he going to play on an empty stomach?"

James woke up the next morning at around four am. He just couldn't fall back to sleep. So, at five thirty, he grudingly got into the shower.

It was nearing six o'clock when James finally got out of the shower. The other three were still asleep.

_How?_ he thought anxiously.

After a quarter hour of pacing, he grabbed his _Golden Star_ and went down to breakfeast without them.

Only a handfull of people were at breakfeast. James was very surprised to see that Ed Storm was amongst them.

"James." Storm said in greeting. "Come sit by me."

James nodded, unable to speak and sat down next to the Chaser.

"Toast?" Storm offered. James shook his head. "Eggs?"

"No thank you."James said quietly.

"Ahh." Storm said fondly. "Can't eat can you?"

"No." James shrugged.

"I was like that before my first game." Storm recalled. "Just have some water then."

James nodded and reached for the water pitcher. He poured himself a generous amount took a long, ravenous gulp of it.

"So Potter, you think you're little _Golden Star _can win you this match?"

James turned and saw that Snape and a few other Slytherins had come down to breakfast. Several people had gathered around James and Storm, gazing at his broom.

"No. But even if it did, you would need a Golden _Galaxy_ to help you even stay on a broom." James said cooly.

Storm laughed loudly. Hooch had arrived.

"Move along. Go to your tables." she said coldly. Snape gave James a smug expression before sulking back to his table. James saw a seventh year Slytherin high five him.

_Odd._ James thought. The arrival of the majority of the school disturpted his thoughts.

Remus, Sirius, and Peter all came over and sat with him.

"Alright, team, to the locker rooms." Hooch said ten minutes later. James grabbed his water and gulped down the rest of it. He thought he had remembered putting the water on the other side of him, not the side it was on.

_Forget about the placement of your water! You have a macth to win!_ said a voice inside his head. He got up and followed the team to the locker rooms. The pale autumn sky flashed overhead, as a fairly sunny day began.

Silently, James changed into his scarlet robes. Remus had hte locker next to him.

Suddently, James felt his mind go black. His forehead ached with pain.

"James, you alright?" Remus asked. James opened his eyes and found that he was leaned agasint his locker, his hand clasped on his forehead.

"yeah, nerves." James said slowly. Remus nodded and them team headed onto the Pitch to enourmous applause. James' forhead ached with pain.

"Captains shake hands." said the Quidditch reff, Madam Cardinal.

"You alright Potter?" Hooch said. James nodded, realizing that he must look pale.

The whistle sent him flying into the air, scanning the ground for sights of the Snitch.

"And its the Gryffindor Chaser Storm in the lead, heading towards the Slytherin goal post. Passes the Quaffle, now its Snow, Snow passed back to Storm- HE SCORES! TEN-NOTHING, TO GRYFFINDOR!" James could hear the commentary, but it sounded distant, far off. Perhaps his lack of sleep was getting to him.

Storm took the Quaffle from the Slytherin Chaser and flew back towards the scoring range. A bludger was hit straight at him and he dropped the Quaffle. The Slytherin Chaser seized it and headed back towards the Gryffindor goals. Remus watched like a hawk and was just about to block the goal when another bludger cam out of nowhere. Remus dodged it, but the Quaffle went in; Ten-ten.

"And Ed Storm takes the Quaffle again, passed to George Lavey, who passed to Snow, back to Lavey, Storm -STORM SCORES AGAIN! TWENTY-TEN, GRYFFINDOR!"

The crowd cheered madly. James was suddently engulfed with a wave of dizziness. He closed his eyes and tried to clear it.

"POTTER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Hooch roared. James realized that he nearly crashed into the stands. He swerved and scanned the Pitch, once again, for the Snitch.

Then he saw it. The Snitch was glinting near the Ravenclaw stands. He accelerated. The Slytherin Seeker, Avery, was hot on his tail. The Snitch soared upward and James followed it, hot in pursuit.

Up they traveled, ten feet, twenty feeet, soon over fifty feet high. James extended his hand and trying to grasp the struggling ball.

It happened so suddently, James still didnt really know what really happened. He grew so dizzy, that he couldnt see then Snitch anymore. He made one final swipe at the air, which miraculussly happened to be firght where the Snitch was. But he couldnt soar happily towards the ground, his fist held up in triumph. His head exploded with pain, and then he was falling, falling slowly to the ground.

He hit the grass with a thud. He had landed face down. James tried to turn over, and found that he couldn't. He then felt someone turn him over.

"James." It was Remus' voice. James tried to shake his head, anything to show Remus that he could hear him. He tried to speak, nothing came out. He tried to scream. Finally, a faint whisper escaped his mouth.

_"We won." _James said faintly. And then, everything went black.

o0o00oo

"You say he didnt eat last night?"

"Is that why he fell?"

"I bet that Slytherin bloke hexed him when they were in the air."

James heard a swarm of voices around him. His entire body felt as though it had been chopped into pieces and then sewed back together.With emmense effort, he opened his eyes.

He was in the hospital wing. Sirius, Peter, and the Gryffindor Quidditch team were all huddled around his bed. The vision was slightly blurred, and for one horrible moment James thought he was blinde. Then he remembered that he needed to put his glasses on. He groped on of hsi hands onto the nightstand and flet around for his glasses. He heard a crash and a groan, and then felt his glasses.

He had apparently knocked a lamp over. The lamp had landed on Sirius' head.

"Jeese, Potter, what the hell is your problem-" Sirius started.

"Language, Mr. Black. Dont make me dock points." said Madam Pomprey, appearing suddently from her office.

"You'd never report me, Popsicle." Sirius said, giving her the classic Black smile. Madam Pomprey smiled and turned rather flushed. James held back a snort.

"So, what exactly am I in for?" James asked casually.

"A minor skull fracture, broken wrist." she said promptly.

James sighed and reached a hand up to ruffle his hair. He winced as intense pain surged through his forehead.

Madam Pomprey smiled. "And three stitches on you hair line."

"So Potter, why'd you fall of your broom?" Hooch said.

"I dont know. I felt fine until after breakfeast, right after I finished my-" James gasped.

"What?" Storm said sharply.

"My water." James said. "Listen, Storm, when those Slyhterin's came over, did you notice anyone take out a potion or something?"

Storm twitched his brow. "Not that I can remember?"

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Because. After the Slytherin's left, they high-fived Snape. And then, my water was in a different spot." James said.

"So, you think one of them may have slipped something inside you drink?" Remus said slowly. "Like what?"

"I dont know, your the Potions dude." James shrugged.

"No Snape is." Remus said.

"Snape!" Sirius growled darkly

"You leave those Slytherin's to us." Storm said.

"You showed them though, catching the Snitch despite the fall!" Hooch said. "You're a real Seeker Potter, a real Seeker."

James couldn't help it. He grinned.

**This chapter was really cool to write. I hoep you like it as much as I did!! Please review!**

**Mistystream Sootfur's Loyalty**


	6. Preparing for 'The Feast of All Feasts'

Chapter Six: Preparation for 'The Feast of all Feasts'

**Disclaimer: Dont own Harry Potter. **

James left the hospital wing on high spirits in three days. He was escorted into the GreatHall on Tuesday by Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

"Potter, you're better!"

James turned. Hooch and Storm were sitting down a few seats away from them.

"I expect you at practice tonight!" Hooch called to him. James nodded, grinning.

He sat down and ate a very large breakfeast. Something about the food Madam Pomphrey had been giving him jst didnt tatse right.

Within seconds, he and Sirius had plate upon plate of pancakes, bacon, sausauge, and more.

"I still dont get how they do it." Peter said in awe.

"Wat ill ew fee the ceast vomorrow." Sirius said, his mouth full of food.

"In English, Sirius, not Black." Remus sighed.

Sirius swallowed. "Wait until you see the feast tomorrow." he gulped.

Comprehension dawned on Peter's face, but was soon washed away by his usual, confused look. "What feast?" he asked.

"What feast?" gasped James, staring at Peter in disbelief.

Sirius too looked shocked. He set down his food to stare at Peter.

"the Halloween Feast! The greatest feats EVER!" James said.

"Whats so great about it?" Peter shrugged.

"Dont get him started!" Remus begged, but it was too late.

"The Hogwarts Halloween feast is a spectacule that on ly blessed many people can enjoy. It is the greatest feast Hogwarts provides all year, and tremendously shadows the Christmas Feast, Welcoming Feast, and every other feast imaginable." James said importantly.

"Statistics show the average student eats 28 more food during the Halloween feast then on any other day." Sirius said, seriously.

"I've never heard Sirius talk statistics before." Peter whispered to Remus.

"And you never will again." Remus murmured.

xXxXx

"And so class, the proper wand movents..."

Professor Flitwicks voice droned on and on, and Jmaes zoned out, looking around the room. He saw Lily Evans listening intently to Flitcwick, and scribbling down notes.

James took out some paper.

_Sirius, how can Evans just sit there and listen to Flitwick? Does she have certain brains tht we dont?_

James looked up quickly and then tossed the note to Sirius.

**I hear its a disease. Luckily we're immune to it.**

_Remus isn't. _

James wrote as he glanced up at their friend, who was also scrippling down notes.

**Its a good thing he isnt, or we would be failing every class.**

The bell rang and the four friends exited the classroom.

"You know Remus, you suffer from a disease that we dont." Sirius started.

But suddently, Remus stopped and looked at Sirius with a mixture of anger and fear.

"Who told you?" he asked angerly. His face was growing a furious shade of maroon.

"Told me what?" Sirius asked, extremely confused.

Remus just shot him a glare and hurried past the other three boys.

"Was it something I said?" Sirius asked, perplexed.

"I dont know." James admitted. "He's been acting funny for ages." he then glanced at his watch. "Shit. I'm late for Quidditch."

And with a nod to Sirius and Peter, James dashed up to Gryffindor Tower.

xXxXx

James woke on Halloween with a smile. He could not wait for the feast tonight. Orion had climbed onto his bed, his toy rubber mouse tucked under his paws. A sudden idea came to James.

Carefully, as to not disturb the lazy cat, James pulled out the rubber mouse. He crept quietly over to Sirus' bed and stuck the mouse inside the boy's shoe. He then climbed back into bed, and pointed his wand at Siriu's alarm clock, making it go off two minutes early. James then hurriedly pretened to be asleep as he heard Sirius groggily get out of bed.

Any minute now..

"Where are my shoes Remus?" Sirius asked. He had apparently not noticed that Remus was asleep. "Oh, here it is." he laughed, picking up his shoe. He hummed softly as he slid his toes into the shoe.

"AHHHHHH!" Sirius cried juping onto his bed and pulling the covers around him in fear. Remus jumped up in surprise.

Orion lifted his head.

"Kill it Orion! Kill it!" Sirius cried.

"Kill what?" Remus laughed.

"Kill it Remus! Its in my shoe! _Its going to eat me!_" Sirius moaned, like a little girl.

"Okay..." Remus said in great confusion, reaching into Sirius' shoe.

"Be careful Remus! Its deadly!" Sirius warned.

Remus reached in and dragged out the fluffy fake mouse. Orion purred and leapt from the bed, snatching the mouse from Remus.

"Is it dead?" Sirius trembled, sticking his head outside the covers warningly.

"Its not dead. Its rubber." Remus laughed.

"What are you talking about!" Sirius gaped. "Its alive I tell you! Alive!"

James could not contain himself any longer. He erupted into fits of laughter.

"Jamess..." Sirius said, his expression dark. "I'm going to KILL YOU!" he roared. Sirius and James wrestled, until James pushed Sirius into the door. The next second, they were tumbling down into the common room. The boys stumbled to their feet and continued their squable, until an adjtated voice broke them up.

"Some people are trying to study, Potter."

James turned. It was Lily Evans, seated on a chair with a Transfiguration book open.

"Study? For what? Exams are ages away!" James laughed.

Lily blinked. "Professor McGonagall is reviewing our terms today. It would be in our best interest to review them." she said cooly.

James stared at her for a moment. He thought, but could not find the correct reply. He and Sirius just exited without another sound and went to thier dormotory.Remus and Peter had changed into their robes already. James and Sirius did the same and then walked down to breakfeast.

Peter gaped as James and Sirius took out books and completely avoided the plates of breakfeast.

"What,..." he gaped.

Remus nodded. "According to them, the Halloween Feast tastes better after starving yourself all day."

"Shh!" Sirius snapped. "No talking in the Great Hall."

"Thats in the library." Remus reminded him gently.

"Well Hogwarts doesnt have a library so I'll make do with what I can find!" Sirius snapped again.

"Umm, Sirius-"

"What Remus! What could possibley be so important that you have to interupt my studies!?"

"Sirius, your book is upside down."

"Oh."

**Sorry folks! This chapter is kinda blah and I havent updated in forever! But I needed to end this chapter here or it would be too long! Hopefully another chapter will be up by tomorrow! Reviews make me eat pie!**

**randomness**

**Your humble servant,**

**Mistystream Sootfur's Loyalty**


	7. Cheesecake and The Annonymous

Chapter Seven: Cheesecake and The Annonymous

**Okay, so 'i'll update tomorrow' turned into 'i'll update in three months or so.' I guess the 'aliens hyjacked me and I only just got back home' trick isn't gonna work here. Had some writers block. But its done now. Dont own Harry.**

**I'd like to take this opprutunity to explain all of the origanal characters. This chapter will have more to do with James' family.**

**Original Characters **

_**Jasper Potter: James' older brother. Quidditch Chaser, 16, Gryffindor**_

_**Scout Potter: James' younger sister, 11, Gryffindor**_

_**Albert Potter: James' Dad, Retired Auror and coach of the Chudley Cannons**_

_**Barbara Potter: James' Mom, works in the Ministry of Magic as an assistant to the Minister**_

_**Fredrick Sanders: Minister of Magic**_

_**Mac Stulms: 12, Ravenclaw, James' friend**_

_**Melinda Cossglove: Lily's best friend, 12, Gryffindor**_

_**April Waters: Lily's best friend, 12, Gryffindor**_

_**Ed Storm: Quidditch Chaser: 17, Gryffindor**_

_**Joseph Browns: Qudditch Beater, 17, Gryffindor**_

_**George Lavey: Reserve Quidditch Chaser, 15, Gryffindor**_

_**Madeline Hooch: Quidditch Beater and Captain, 17, Gryffindor (Also Madam Hooch.. sorta not OC)**_

_**Proffessor Fingle: Defense Agaisnt the Dark Arts teacher, 52**_

_**Samantha Rhiner: Quidditch Chaser, 14, Gryffindor**_

_**Madam Cardinal: Quidditch referree**_

_**Orion: Remus' black and gray cat, named by Sirius**_

_**Moon: James' jet black owl **_

_**"" Some characters may be mentioned that are not above here. They have no real role in the story and are unimportant to the plot """"**_

"For once in your life Potter, pay attention!"

James snapped out of his reverie. He had been thinking about cheesecake. Funny... cheesecake. Cheesecake was _good. _It was _very _tastey. He wondered if there was going to be any cheesecake at the feast tonight. Chocolate, marble, strawberry... yum.

Professor Fingle was staring at him reproachfully. "I can see you are no better then your brother." he said cooly. "He never found my class to be interesting either."

James had to hold back a smile. His older brother Jasper was one of Fingle's worst students. When James had first started Hogwarts, half the professors in the school had been dubious about the 'other Potter.' As long as he wasn't like his brother!

"Don't you smirk at me." Fingle roared, his right temple throbbing. "That's it Potter! I'm sending you to the Headmaster's office!"

"Proffesor-" James blurted instantly, gaping in surprise. _Stupid cheesecake. _He thoguht grudingly.

Fingle took out a slip of paper and scrippled furiously on it with a quill. When he had finished, he sealed it, and signaled for James to rise.

"You will bring this to Proffesor Dumbledore." He told the boy flatly. "It is up to him for your punishment, but if it was me, I would keep away from the feast tonight!"

_No! I need the cheesecake!_

James took the paper with a trembling hand and strode across the room. As he passed through the door. A break out of applause was heard from the room., followed by a "You can join him Mr. Black!"

Ten seconds later, Sirius was exiting the room, a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Nice Sirius, real nice." James said sarcastically.

"hey, it's not my fault he sent you to Dumbie." sirius laughed. "What were you thinking of anyway?"

James shrugged and looked at his shoes. "Cheesecake." he admitted at last, expecting Sirius to break down into laughter.

"Oh my gawd!" he shrieked. "I LOVE CHEESECAKE!

"Shut it!" James said quickly, holding back his own laughter. Unfortunatley, Sirius had chosen to have his little 'outburst' right outside Professor McGonagall's room.

"Boys!" she said harshly, exiting her room and stepping towards them. "Whatever is going on out here? I have half a mind to send you to Professor Dumbledore!"

"Fin- _Professor _Fingle already did." Sirius explained, a stupid smile still on his face.

"I see." McGonagall replied. "What did you do this time?"

"Thought about cheesecake." James said casually.

McGonagall looked slightly alarmed now. "Well, I suppose you know the way to the Headmaster's office?'

The thought had only just accured to James. Sure, he knew the way, but what about the password? Maybe they could just return to Gryffindor tower and not even go to see Dumbledore? James disreguared that thought almost as soon as it accured to him. That would get them in trouble with not only Fingle, but with Dumbledore as well.

"Uh, well we could always use and escourt." Sirius said, flashing his charm smile and clearly thinking the same as James.

"Very well." McGonagall said, starting over to the Headmaster's office. "but mind you, I have better ways to spend my free period then escourting troublemakers to the Headmaster."

"Trust me, it will never happen again." James told her pointedly, while Sirius continued to laugh.

Soon, it became apparent that Professor McGonagall was _not _leading them to Dumbledore's office. James came to this conclusion when she stopped infront of the entrance to Gryffindor Tower.

"Professor, where are-" Sirius was cut of by a stern look from McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Black," she began. "The Headmaster has much more important issues to deal with, without repremanding out of control students."

James nodded guiltily.

"Therefor, I am letting you return to Gryffindor Tower for the remainder of this class period." she continued. "I suggest you use it to complete your Transfiguration homework, because niether of you can afford another incomplete."

"Professor, what out Fingle? Won't he expect us to be punished?" Sirius asked.

"_Professor_ Fingle, Mr. Black." McGonagall corrected. "And I am acting sa your teacher, Head of House, and deputy Headmistress. Now go to your dormotories before I change my mind."

"Yes Professor." Sirius and James said together. Professor McGonagall came them a curt nodd before heading back to her office.

"Talk about lucky!" Sirius said, entering the Common Room and plopping down on one of his favorite chairs. "McGonagall's always been a softie."

"not that time last year when she caught you levitating Snape's toad onto the roof." James reminded him.

"true." Sirius agreed. "Hey James, Remus and Peter are in _class _now."

"Yeah." james said, a smile reforming on his face. The boys sighed happily and relaxed. James' gaze soon drifted to the window. He could glimsp a smidgen of the Quidditch Pitch, Hagrid's cabin, and ... an owl.

There was a tawny colored owl perched outside the window. James exchanged a bewildering glance with Sirius before heading over to the window and undoing the rusty latch. The owl seemed very grateful, and James wondered how long he had been sitting out there. Most post owls arrived in the Great Hall during breakfeast. Why was this owl at Gryffindor Tower? Who was recieving mail from it?

These questions raced through him, and James rapidly relieved the owl of its burden, which was a worn looking scroll, and the owl spread its wings and disapeared towards the owlery.

"Whats that?" asked Sirius in amazement, appearing at James' side.

"I don't know!" James admitted, turning the scroll over and over. "There's no name!"

"Give me that!" Sirius exclaimed. And he too inspecting the outside of the mysterious letter, and came to the same conclusion as James. "Blimey, who sends a owl all the way to Gryffindor tower and doesn't even write down a name?"

"Unless..." James speculated. Sirius was hanging on his every word. "Unless... the person _knew_ the owl was coming."

Sirius looked at him strangely. "You think someone in Gryffindor is having contact- secretly- with someone outside the Castle?" he said doubtfully.

"It won't be the strangest thing I've heard today." James said quietly. Sirius nodded in meek understanding; at breakfeast this morning, they had heard a strange rumor about a group of masked wizard's who attacked a home somewhere near Surrey. None of this was proved to be true, but it had cause a great deal of whispering among the hallways.

"Well, only one way to find out." James said at last. "We'll have to open it- and just look for the name on the inside.

"Open it, are you mad?" Sirius barked. "Its _illegal _to read someone else's mail."

"We aren't reading it- we're merely looking for who its belongs to!"James argued. "For all me know, someone was careless before they sent this letter off, and they'll be wondering why... Bob didn't reply to whether or not her and... Francie are coming to ... Christmas dinner."

Sirius was scratching his head with a frown. "Who are Bob and Francie?"

"Don't be thick Sirius!" James cried. And when he recieved nothing more then a glare in return, he slowly opened the scrolll and gasped.

There was a heading: A full name, and an adress as well.

_Remus J. Lupin_

_Gryffindor Common Room_

_Hogwarts_

"Remus!" blurted Sirius, looking over James' shoulder and reading the heading as well. "Kepp going! We need ot find out who's writing to him!"

He made a movement as to continue unrolling the scroll, but James snatched it out of his reach and rolled it up again.

"Its Remus' buisness." James said in explanation. "If he doen't want us to know, then we should be his friends and respect his descion."

There was a long pause.

"Alright." Sirius said at last. "Give it here." James eyed him suspisously. "I'm just oing to write his name on the outside so we won't have to tell him we opened it."

James handed over the scroll and Sirius (after taking a look at the handwriting on the inside), carefully scribbled out the same heading on the side of the scroll. it was not ten seconds after he set down his quill that laugheter filled the Common Room; classes had ended and it was time for the feast.

"Jamsie!"

waving through the throng was James' sixteen year old brother Jasper. He was in his sixth year at Hogwarts, and was now a Gryffindor Chaser (he been out for the first game to do and injury that James did NOT sustain on him during the summer break). He had the classic untidy jet black hair, and pale grey eyes.

"What's up Jasper?" James asked, anxious to get to Remus.

Jasper noticed his eagerness. "James, you'll get to the feast soon enough!" he said impatiently. "I want to talk to you about Scout."

"What about her?" James said at once, Scout being his younger first year sister.

"She said that Professor McGonagall told her that _you_ were sent to Dumbledore today." Jasper said, a stern look in his eye.

"It was a misunderstanding Jase." Sirius said at once.

Jasper snorted. "Then you go tell your sister that! She's been in a right state, thinking you're going to be expelled." He then turned sharply away, only to snap around again. "Quidditch tomorrow." he said, giving a maniac grin before disappearing up the boy's stairs.

Peter and Remus took Jasper's place, looking plain and relaxed, and anticipating the feast downstairs.

"I can't believe you got out of Fingle's class!" Remus said at once, looking angry for a moment but then boyish and cheerful. "Cheesecake, of all things?"

"Hey, don't diss the cheesecake." James said agressively.

"Of course not- hey, what's that?"

His eyes landed on the scroll in Sirius' hand. The expression on his face was no longer relaxed, but plaing and worried.

"Oh yeah, forgot about it." Sirius said, waving his hand dismisively. "This arrived for you." He extended his hand to Remus, who slowly raised his own and took the scroll.

"You didn't.." Remus trailed off.

"Mate, it came just before the feast." Sirius said, looking at Remus like he should have suspecting this all along. "Why would we ipen a letter opf yours when there was _cheesecake_ on our minds?"

This seemed to bring Remus back to earth. he gave a laugh and smile before saying 'You and your cheesecake."

James laughed along, and the four boys began down the hallways for the feast. James and Sirius hung back.

"i wonder who it was from- Remus nearly fainted when he though I'd read it." Sirius whispered.

"I don't know." James said lowly. "But I think we're begining to uncover Remus big secret."

**I hope this chapter was okay.. ****I tried!! The new book and movie are coming back out soon, so my Harry Potter senses are tingling like crazy and I SWEAR I'll update again soon!!  
**

**Review if you will!**


	8. Expected and Not Quite So

**Chapter Eight: **Expected and Not Quite So

**Harry not mine.**

Despite James' an Sirius' ambition to investigate further into Remus' mysterious behavior, they couldn't.

The week after Halloween, Professor McGonagall opened their class by announcing that they were to be taking their first set of exams the following week.

"We have reached the middle part of your first term." she had explained. "Next week, you will taking exams on all that we have learned so far. I suggest that all of you," her eyes landed on James and his friends. "Take these exams seriously, and try to get in as mcuh studying as possible during breaks."

They spent the rest of the class reviewing. James and Sirius found it all very dull. Transfiguration had always come as a 'given' for them. Indeed, they were among the first to transform their rats completley into goblets (James had flashed a smug smirk when Lily failed once again on her third attempt.)

Much to their dislike, Flitwick started off Double Charms the exact same way. He passed around sheets of study questions that they were required to complete by the end of class, or for homework. James wondered in awe how they had possibley learned enough material for a full 85 questions in only a few short months.

Remus had finished well before the bell, second to Lily, and handed in the paper. He returned to his chair and took out his Transifiguartion book and began to read.

"How could he do that?" muttered Sirius, watching Remus read his book leisurely.

"What, finish before us?" James inquired. "You now Remus is better then us in this class!"

"No!" Sirius said irratbley. "He finishes, and then starts studying Transfiguration. What's his deal!"

James smiled out of the corner of his mouth.

As there grew to be only three minutes left, James and Sirius (along with Peter, who was struggling behind them), were the only pair still working on the assigment. James had just finished jotting down an answer to question 67 when the bell rang. He shrugged, stuffed the review sheet in his bag, and followed Remus and Sirius out the door.

"What question did you make it to Peter?" Sirius asked. James knew he was only asking in hopes thar Peter had gotten further ahead of him, and he could copy.

"Fi-fifteen." Peter studdered.

"Fifteen?" Sirius gaped. He whirled around at Remus. "You'd better help us tonight!"

"Umm.. I can't guys." Remus said. " I promised... Stulms I'd help him with his.. Defense Agaisnt the Dark Arts."

"But we haven't had D.A.D.A yet." said Sirius with a frown. Mac Stulms was a Ravenclaw second year, who was a decent friend of the quardropod.

It seemed like Remus was doing some very quick thinking. "Yeah, well the second he heard about the exams next week, he asked me to help him."

"Okay." James said. He would bet his spot on the Quidditch team that Remus was not being entirely truthful. "You know what," he said quickly. "I'm gonna have to skip lunch. I didn't finish Fingle's homework, and the last thing I need is to be sent to Dumbledore again."

Sirius opened his mouth, perhaps to explain that James and he had _both _done Fingle's homework before bed last night. But he caught the look James flashed at him and vigorously said "I'll join you James."

Remus smirked. "When will you learn." he laughed. "Come on Peter! Let's get to lunch before James' brother eats it all!"

James and Sirius quickly went into the nearest empty classroom they could find. James closed the door before sitting down on the teacher's desk and letting out a sigh.

"What are you playing at?" Sirius asked. "I'm starving!"

"Oh Sirius, be serious for a moment!" snapped James. "Don't you _see_? Now we know for a _fact_ that Remus was lying to us. First of all, we don't even have Defense Agasint the Dark Arts with Stulms! And even if we did, Stulms is in _Ravenclaw_. He's a regular _smart_ guy! He won't need help in Defense!"

"So..." Sirius said slowly. "Where is Remus _really _going... falling into another rose bush.."

"Sirius thats it!" James said suddently, undering a soft gasp in amazement.

"What?" Sirius said, turning around the room, as if expecting to see a different Sirius that could have alerted James to whatever was going on inside his head.

James' eyes were as round as Galleons. "Remus dissapeared last time _at the begining of October. _No one knew where he was then either!"

"You're point?" Sirius asked, clearly doubting James' sanity.

James slid of the desk and began to pace around the room. "Remus is pulling _another_ dissapearing act today, which is the _begining of November!_" he stared intently at Sirius.

"so you're saying.." Sirius said, slowly begining to comprehend. "That something's causing Remus to 'dissapear' in the begining of each month... but what?"

"I don't know.." James said continuing to pace around the room. He passed the window, and could catch a brief glimpse of the full moon, unusually for this time of day. "No.. surely not." he whispered to himself, an idea forming in his mind.

"What?" Sirius asked eagerly looking out the window as though trying to mfind some sort of inspiration.

"I'm not sure.. but..." James hesitated again. "We'll have to go to the library."

Sirius burst out laughing. "You're hilarious James."

James fixed hm with a hard stare. "I'm serious."

Sirius opened his mouth, perhaps to state his horribley over-used pun, but he was silenced by the look on his friend's face.

"Okay. We'll go to the library."

"""

"If you would just tell me what it is you're looking for, I could help you!"

An exasperated Sirius said this to James for the upteenth time. Unable to find whatever it was James was looking for, he had dragged Sirius there again after double D.A.D.A. When James made no reply, Sirius let out the sigh that he had been surpressing since lunch time and put his head down agaisnt the table.

"Yes, found it!" James said.

Sirius sat up at once, rubbing his eyes and leaning over to see the ancient book that james had brought over to him.

"_Werewolves?_" he gasped, reading the cover. He turned from the book to James. "What do werewolves have to do with anything?"

"Look." James said, hoisting a calendar over the werewolf book. "_This_ was were Remus dissappeared during Quidditch." he explained, pointed at October 3. A small figure was in the quarter of the box; it was the lunar chart figure, and it showed that it had been a full moon.

"_And_ here's tonight." James now pointed on November 3, and sure enough, the same lunar chart figure was in that square.

"So.. Remus 'dissappears' at every full-" Sirius did not finish his sentence, but he stared open mouthed from the calendar, to the werewolf book, to the sickened expression on James' face. "Then.." but once again, he could not finish, only stare in horror at James, as though hoping that his friend would come up with a different idea.

"Nothings for sure yet." James said quietly, softly. "We'll just have to- have to check and see if he does study with Stulms tonight."

"And when he doesn't?" snapped Sirius. "What do we do then?"

James was silent for nearly a minute, and at first Sirius thought that maybe he hadn't heard him speak.

"Remus is our friend." he said quietly. Sirius nodded. "If he really is our friend, " he swallowed. "Then being a werewolf shouldn't change that."

"I still can't believe it." shivered Sirius. "Remus Lupin, _a werewolf? _"

"Neither can I." James replied.

The bell for dinner rang rapidly outside the library.

"Come on." James said. "Let's check out this book and head up to Gryffindor Tower before dinner."

"""

But when dinner came, neither James nor Sirius could find themselves able to eat. James hadnt eaten since breakfeast, but the thought of consuming anything even _cheesecake_ made him sick.

And of course, Remus was gone.

"He said he was going to McGonagall for help in Transfiguration, and that Stulms was getting help from someone else instead." Peter had said, after Sirius and James had hidden the werewolf book under James' bed and joined Peter for dinner.

It was quiet night in the common room, and James and Sirius quickly finished Flitwork's homework, and composed pitiful Potion's essay that would without doubt give them poor marks when they handed them in. But it was anything to get away from Peter, who was still in the library with his Charms work, so they could pour once again over the werewolf book.

_"'The werewolf's transformation are highly painful and stressful, especially in younger victims. Once the werewolf has transformed, he no longer rememberes who he is, and has no recolection of his wolfish mind upon waking. He would kill a best friend without any remorse while under-'"_

"Stop it." Sirius said sharply.

James looked up from where he had been reading aloud from the werewolf book.

"Bring that book back to the library in the morning." he continued, giving it a dark look. "There's nothing in there that will do Remus any good."

James said nothing. He merely snapped the book shut and flung it under his bed. He saw the end of his broomstick sticking out from under there as well. A sudden idea accorded to him.

He dragged his broom out and went over to the window, which he pried open. He carefully mounted his broom and soared out the open window whirling around to stare at Sirius, who was watching him in confusion.

"Are you coming or not?" James called.

For the first time since their discovery in the library that afternoon, Sirius let out a small smile before he too reached out for his broom and joined James in the night sky, flying serenly towards the quivering Whomping Willow.

**Yay! Another chapter finished! I saw the new movie yesterday, and I have to say that the Marauder's scene SUCKED! What was that?? You could hardly register who any of them were (James looked a bit like Cedric to me) before the scene was over!**

**This chapter was origanally going to be longer, but I needed to end it here. The part of text from the werewolf book was entirely made up by me from the snipets of what I'd heard from the movies and books.**

**Oh, and whether or not October 3 and November 3 were EVER the full moon is beyond me, cause I was around back then.**

**Review!**


	9. Never Ordinary

Chapter Nine: Never Ordinary

"Hey James, I dont want to insult your... _ingenious_ plan.. but where the bloody hell are we going?"

James turned his neck around and grinned at Sirius, who was shivering in spite of himself and gribbing his broom far more tightly then needed.

"Come on Sirius! Where's the fun in breaking rules if you _actually_ have a plan?" roared James, feeling the swooping sensation in his stomach with pleasure and loving the inpact of the wind.

"Woah!" he cheered, grinning sheepishly behind at Sirius again.

They flew around in silence for another quarter hour, before James halted in midair and gazed at the village beyond. He had no idea that they had flown so far, in fact, when he turned around, it came as a shock that he could hardly see the far off siloutte of Hogwarts Castle. He counted the window's to Gryffindor Tower, wondering if there was anyone still awake in the Common Room.. Peter was probably in their dorm by now wondering where on earth they had all gone.

"James.. I think we're in Hogsmede!" Sirius called, now coming to a halt beside James.

"I think you're right!" James gasped. He had never guessed that they had flown all the way tol Hogsmede.. they were _really _breaking the rules now: not only were they out of bed at nearly one in the morning, but they had left the grounds... and they weren't even _allowed_ in Hogsmede for another year.. it would be a miracle if they weren't caught.

They nearest sturcture to them was a rundown, dumpy looking house. The window were boarded up, but James could see some lights flickering from within, as though someone was there.

Before he knew what he was doing, James was on the ground, dismounting his _Golden Star, _which he flung over his shoulder, and heading over to one of the boarded up windows, trying to peer inside.

"James! what the hell are you doing?" whispered Sirius landing beside him. "If _anyone _sees us were are going to be _expelled! _Expelled!"

"Shut it." James said quickly, for he could hear something inside the house.

Something inside the house was moving towards them... though in the darkness of the night, he could not see.

Sirius was shaking. "James, lets go.. I have a bad feeling about this."

Suddently, a cloud that had evidently been covering the moon drifted, and light poured over them, enough for James to see something that made him scream in terror.

A huge, monstorous pair of eyes were staring at him through a crack in the boards. As more light drifted over them, a large snout came in vision, and a slavering, five inch long pair of fangs. The fangs bared and snapped, as though they wanted nothing more then to sink deep into James flesh.

A werewolf.

"Run!" James shouted at Sirius who had gone rigid on the spot.. Only when James wacked him with his broomstick to he snap out of his trance did he mount his broom. Within seconds, the two friends were flying at full speed back through the air, never pausing to look back, terrified that whatever they had seen was going to give chase.

It was only when they had reached their dormotory window, slid inside, and collapsed onto their beds that fear of pursuit left James. His heart was beat so fast that it hurt, and his whole body ached from the long flight. On the bed next to him, Sirius let out a shuddering gasp. Across the room, Peter was fast asleep. Remus was still gone.

Remus.. a werewolf.

The full extent of what he had seen hit James all at once, and he felt himself shaking uncontroablly. When he finally came to, he stumbled to his feet, ignored the jelly like sensation in his legs, and snapped the window shut furiously. Peter gave a sleepy grunt but did not awaken.

It felt like hours that James lay there, unmoving, unspeaking. Only when Sirius broke the silence did it accur to him that he was not the only one awake.

"James..." Sirius studdered, his voice quivering uncontrolabley. "was that.. did we see... _Remus? _"

James stared at the ceiling, or he would have noticed how white Sirius looked, and how terrified. "I... I think it was." he answered at last. Something sounded from Sirius' corner. It way have been a grunt, a gasp, a sigh, or a swear. James did not care. All that mattered was that they had seen what Remus had become.. and James felt lucky to have escaped unscathed.

And he could not forget the way the jaws had snapped, trying to bite him.. or the way the eyes, so unlike Remus' usually grey ones, were fixed upon him, hungerly.

What could he do?

James felt older then he ever imagined. It seemed imposible that this morning, he had complained about having exams.

An answer came to him very suddently. He rolled off him bed, hurried over to Peter, and shook him awake.

"Wh-which class to we have first today?" Peter yawned. obviosuly thinking it was morning.

Quickly, only pausing for Sirius to put in some input of his own, James told him everything they had found out at the library, and what they had seen only a few short hours ago. Peter was silent.. either he was confused (most likely) still have asleep (more likely) or both (most definatley), it was hard to tell, but James knew that when he confronted Remus tomorrow, they would all need to be in understanding.

""

Sirius' alarm clock, which had been reprogramed to ring fifteen minutes early, went of on schedule, but James, who had not yet fallen asleep (more like into a dream like trance), pointed his wand at it and it shut off. Sirius and Peter dressed, and then pulled the curtains around their beds back over, as though they were still asleep.

And they waited.

Finally, they heard the door open and then close quietly, and they the groan as someone (and James had a big idea who) collapsed onto Remus' bed.

At once, Sirius, Peter, and James all extracted the curtains around their beds and walked over to Remus. Sirius pointed his wand at the door, locking it so Remus could not leave rather then listen to what they had to say.

"Guys.. what's going on?" Remus said groggilly.

James tried to keep himself from breaking down: it was the first time he had seen Remus since they had found out the truth. He still could not believe how his friend could turn into the monsterous beast he had seen in the shack last night.

"Remus." James said quietly (he being chosen by the other to be the one to talk), "We.." he hesitated, trying to find the best way to say what needed to be said. "We know that you're a werewolf."

He had said it. The cards were on the table. Now, they just had to see what Remus said.

"Well.." he said at last, and they could see the sorrow and pain that was in his eyes as he looked at them."I';; just go to Dumbledore.. see if he can get me a new dorm."

He stood up, but James hastily pushed him back down.

"What are you talking about?" he asked Remus.

"You guys aren't going to want to share a room with a _werewolf_ now are you?" Remus spat this out venomously, and James was shocked at how angry his friend looked.

"Remus, what the hell are you talking about?" James said, smiling at his friend.

"Just leave it James!" Remus said, his voice now rising. "We're not friends anymore, so just let me go about my life! I'll probably be gone from Hogwarts by tomorrow, anyway, cause you'll all tell the whole school!"

"Remus, _Remus. _" James said, keeping his voice as neutral as possible and sitting next to his friend on the bed, placing an arm on his shoulder. "We're you're friends." then he gave him a hard stare. "We're not letting you go anywhere."

"Yeah Remus." Sirius said, shoving him good naturedly and joining them by sitting down next to the bed. "And as for telling the whole school, do you _really_ think we'd stoop that low?"

"Remus, we're your friends." Peter squeaked, sitting beside Sirius.

"Werewolf or not." James agreed.

"But, this still changes things!" exclaimed Remus.

"The only things that are gonna change, are the things we _make_ change." Sirius said defiantly, a gleam in his eyes.

"We're gonna find some way to help you Remus." James assured him, But now Remus shook away from James' gaze.

"Don't you see James!" he yelled, his voice begining to rise dangerously once more. "You _can't_ help me!"

James waited for his breathing to relax again before he continued. "I think you'll find," he said, with a wry smile. "that we can."

James then slid onto Remus' lap another book that he had checked out of the library yesterday, already forming a plan then.

Remus read the title of the book and stared at James in confusion. "_Animagi?_" he said slowly.

"If we can't keep you company, during the full moon, as human.." James began.

"We'll do it as animals." Sirius finished.

Remus stared at them, openmouthed. "But... what about being _ordinary_ Hogwarts students?" he asked. "You'll be breaking the law to be unregistered Animagus!"

"Remus!" Sirius said, sounding agast. "When did we _ever _want to be ordinary?"

"We never.. we ordinary!" James said, sounding stricken. "Peter, we were ever ordinary?"

"Never, as far as I can remember!" Peter agreed, trying to copy James' tone.

"Alright..." Remus said, and for the first time that day he smiled. "We never were ordinary."

Sirius nodded happily. "And we never will be." he said simply.

James stared around at his three friends. "And that's damn well alright with me."

_**End Part One**_

"""

**Kind of a corny ending, I know!! But deal with it!! I'm still in a really hyper Harry Potter mood!!! Frequent updates!!! Please review, and part two will be up soon, but its the same story!!**


	10. Detained in the Dark

Part Two: Are We the Waiting?

_Forget me nots and second thoughts live in isolation  
Heads or tails and fairytales in my mind  
Are we we are, are we we are the waiting unknown  
The rage and love, the story of my life  
The Jesus of suburbia is a lie_

_-Are We the Waiting_

_Green Day _

Chapter Ten: Detained in the Dark

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter.**

It seemed that the days since that had discovered Remus' secret were going by extra fast, now that James did not have to worry that his friend was in trouble. Before he knew it, they were back in McGonagall's room, and she was handing out exam results.

"These results will include your Transfiguration exam scores, as well as your homework and effot scores. Also, on the upper left hand corner, you will find you class ranking, to show where you stand in this class." Professor McGonagall declared, passing out leafs of parchment to everyone. Peter groaned at once when he recieved his and sank down into his chair.

"Very good, Mr. Potter." McGonagall said as she passed James his results, giving him a rare smile and moving on to the next students.

"I'm ranked second, is that good?" Sirius was saying next to him "Neat, I got 97 percent of my exams! How about you James?"

James was staring, open mouthed at his results, hardly daring to believe it. He had scored full marks! And right under neath his name, there was a little black figure spelling out _Overall Rank: 1._ How had he suddently become first in the class?

"First?" Sirius read out loud. "Since when did you get smart?"

"I dunno." James admitted, now checking the name to make sure it read 'James Potter.' It did. There was no mistake.

"A copy of these results were mailed to your families last night." McGonagall continued. "For those of you who did poorly, I trust that you will hear about it during breakfeast tomorrow." she cleared her throat. "Also, all those who scored over 85 percent on their exams will recieve a five point bonus to their House."

James and Sirius exchanged excited glances.

"So, that will be.." McGonagall glanced at the clipboard on her desk. "25 points to Gryffindor, for Mr. Lupin, Miss Cossglove, Miss. Evans, Mr. Black, and Mr. Potter."

"Potter?" Lily said loudly, echoing McGonagall and staring at her, as though waiting for her to shout 'April Fool!'

McGonagall gave Lily a reproving stare from behind her spectacles. "Yes Miss. Evans." she said cooly, before returning to her results. "As I was saying, an additional 10 points to Hufflepuff, for Mr. Foutly and Miss Moiers."

"Professor." Sirius said loudly.

"Yes Mr. Black." McGonagall said, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Well, seeing as our ranks are scored along with all the other second year students, isn't it only fair that we hear the points given to Ravenclaw and Slytherin?" he said, flashing a smile and leaning back leisurely in his chair.

McGonagall gave him a curious look, as though seeing if his intentions were sacred enough for her classroom, but at last she gave in.

"Very well Mr. Black." she cleared her throat again. "30 points were given to Ravenclaw, for Mr. Stulms, Mr. Yaw, Mr. Ule, and Miss. Toghl." she gave the clipboard one last look, crinkled her eyebrow in what looked like disapointment, and turned to the blackboard. "Now, we are going to begin-"

"What about Slytherin?" James said, a grin forming on his face, nearly indenticle to the one on Sirius' in the next seat over.

"Mr. Potter, may I remind you to raise your hand before you speak in my classroom." McGonagall said sternly. James inclined his head, but his grin only widened. "Points were only given to students who scored over 85 percent. Those from Slytherin..." she trailed off, her nostrils flaring.

"What? What's with the Slytherin's?" Peter asked.

"It means they all failed, Pete." Sirius whispered behind him. Peter gave a look of sudden comrpehension, which was rare for him, and returned to staring glumly at his results. Sirius noticed. "Now come on! You couldn't possibley have done _that- _" he hung back, after having looked at Peter's results. "Bad." he finished, handing the results to James without another word.

As it turned out, Peter _had_ done that bad.

He had scored 47 percent. James felt himself growing dumber just staring at the paper. Granted, Peter was not _worst_ in the class, but it was surely a close call.

"How are we going to become Animagi with _him_?" Sirius whispered in an undertone. James shook his head, wondering the same exact thing. Horrible images of Peter turning permanantly into a spider and then getting stepped on by Sirius flashed through his eyes. _I wonder if Peter's mum likes him... _he thought idly.

"Those of you who failed their exams are required to take on a tutor. If you can not find one for yourself, I will assign you one." McGonagall said.

"Oi Petey!" Sirius hissed back at his friend. "Me and Jamesie will tutor you if you like."

Peter agreed, and at the end of Transfiguration, they told Professor McGonagall, who agreed as well.

""

The days swept past extra fast, and soon December was upon the castle. Their was a hint of Christmas in the air, and it was in the greates ambition of James and Sirius to plan new pranks and look forward to the holidays.

But they couldn't.

It was the full moon again, and, now that Remus' secret was out in the open, James wanted to find somehow to alieviate his friend on the full moon.

"Here." James said before dinner, when Remus was preparing to head to Madam Pomphrey.

"Whats this?" Remus asked in confusion, setting down the quill he was using on a potions essay and gazing at the parchment leafs James handed him. "Is this... this is all tonights homework!"

"Good spotting!" Sirius said from behind. Remus rolled his eyes.

"You have enough on your plate tonight." James said, pushing the quill and parchment away from Remus. "Its the least we could do."

"But don't count on that Potions essay getting an 'Outstanding.'" Sirius piped in. James glared at him, but it was probably true, seeing as James and Sirius were revulting in Potions.

"Thanks guys, really." Remus said, giving them a weary smile. His eyes clouded, and he nodded to them each in turn before exiting the Common Room. James watched him go.

"Come on." James said, darting up the stairs. He reached their dorm and reached under the bed for his broom stick, then heaved the lock of the window and forced it open once more.

"James are you mad?" hissed Sirius. "We nearly got chased by Remus-the-wolf last time!" Sirius had gone to saying 'Remus-thewolf, and Remus-the-human. James preferred to call 'wolf Remus' the 'furry little problem.' Stulms heard James talking about it so much that he asked Remus if he needed help training a rabbit. Remus was immensely amused by this.

"Fine, then I'll go alone." James snapped. He whirled his head around and flew out into the blessed night without a backwards glance, though the sound of identicle movements behind him told him that Sirius had manned up an followed him into the darkness.

It was much brighter then the night last month when James and Sirius had encountered Remus-the-wolf for the first time. the full moon shone huge and orange in the cloudless sky, its identicle copy reflected in the icy lake below. The stars gleamed like sapphires, and the entire snow-covered grounds shone with a brilliant blue-white glow, making the white stripes on Sirius' trainers gleam like sparks.

James didn't really know where he was going; all he knew was that, for the first time, he was fully aware of what Remus was going through, and , especially, that he was going through it alone. James wanted to do something, even if it was only lingering a few feet above the Shrieking Shack on his broomstick, Sirius at his side.

He would have liked to done that.

And if Minerva McGonagall hadn't have been glancing out of her window before retiring for the night, he may have succeeded.

"""

"Never heard of anything so outrageous in years... could've fallen to your deaths... absoluteley outrageous..."

Those were the most audible of the things McGonagall said as she marched the two boys back up to the castle, a robe tied hap-hassardley over her nightgown. James and Sirius exchanged fearful glances, their broomsticks resting over their shoulders.

"Well." McGonagall said, as they reached her office, pointing her wand at the lamps, which ignited at once. She rounded and stared furiously at James and Sirius. "Explain why I was to find two _twelve year old _boys flying out on broomsticks well past curfew!"

Sirius blinked at James.

"It was my idea Professor." James said at once. "I was... disapointed that Quidditch caught cancelled today from the snow, and I dragged Sirius out with me."

"He hardly dragged." Sirius piped in. James stared at him in confusion but Sirius ignored him. "He asked me to go with him and I did. Infact," he grinned at James. "James wanted to turn back but I told him to stop being a pansy and keep going."

"Watch your language, Mr. Black." McGonagall said cooly. "Well, if that is all the explanation I am going to get out of you, it is time we talk about your punishement." When neither boy controdicted her, she continued. "Mr. Potter, you are going to assist me while I grade papers tomorrow night. Mr. Black, I daresay Mr. Filch will need some help polishing the trophy room."

Sirius let out a grim smile. "Can't we _both_ do the trophy room?" he said. Many students would have asked if they could both help McGonagall; Filch was no walk in the park with them. But James and Sirius saw it differently. Filch hadted them just as much as he hated the mud on their shoes (which was saying something.). But the pair loved to see the tortured look on Flich's face when he was in the company of the pair.

"Mr. Black, what would you say if I let my students choose their own detentions?" McGonagall asked wearily, adjusting her eye glasses as she spoke and fixing him yet another hard stare.

Sirius looked uncomfortable and made a big deal of picking at the collar strings of his sweat shirt.

"I'd- err, I'd say that you were executing a fine center of indepence and education." he said studderingly.

"I'm afraid you can't talk yourself out of this one." McGonagall continued. "I would write to your families, but your outstanding Transfiguration scores seemed to have redeemed you from that."

"Thank you Professor!" James said at once, wondering what his parents would say if they knew what he had done. Sirius looked indifferent, and almost disappointed. If there was one thing that was sure aboust him, it was that he loved pissing his parents off.

"Twenty points will be taken from Gryffindor House." she finished. James and Sirius both gasped in earnest. "No excuses-! You should have thought of losing points when you were sneaking out. I daresay you will win us back the points at the next Quidditch match, Mr. Potter."

"Yes Professor." James said glumly.

"Good. Now get to be before the entire castle wakes up."

""

_"Twenty Points!_" Sirius hissed angirly as he and James climbed the stairs to Gryffindor tower. "Alls we were doing was trying to find a way to help Remus, yet I still don't get how broomsticks were going to help him."

James let Sirius' second comment slide. "Next time we'll just have to be more - inconspicuous."

_"Inconspicuous?"_ Sirius said in mock admiration. "We'll only pull that off if we were invisible."

At once the two stopped dead, and Sirius grinned hugely at James.

"No- I know what you're thinking!" James, said, grinning in spite of himself. "Oh come on, you remember what happened last time we asked Jasper to borrow it! I'm surprised he didnt chuck my broom out into the lake!"

"But it'll be different this time!" Sirius urged. "I promise I won't let the Slytherin's steal it- and if they do, we can always steal it back again!"

"Steal it back?" James mocked. "The only reason we got it back the first time was become Jasper's friend's cousin was dating that Slytherin bloke-"

"I know, don't remind me." Sirius said with a wince. "I still don't get what she saw in him, he looked a troll!"

"So do you!" James teased.

Sirius grinned deviously at him. "Lets settle this the mature way." he said deeply, drawing himself up to full height. James loosened his tie and nodded. Then Sirius bolted. "Last one to Gryffindor tower's a rotten egg!" he roared as he ran.

"Sirius- no!" James yelled exasperately, tearing up the stairs after his friend. How many detentions could they get in one night? Despite the fact the fact that it was childish, James still wanted to beat Sirius. He tore throw the tapestry and fired a well aimed jink at the floor infront of him, which quickly turned to ice. There was a loud _thump _and a groan that showed that Sirius had slipped.

"Ice in the corridors!" James said in shock as he passes Sirius, who was moaning on the floor. "I hate it when that happens!" Then he sprinted like a maniac out of the reach of Sirius' wand and flew down the hallway.

He stopped at once when he heard footsteps in the hallway infront of him. Was it Filch, coming to get them in even more trouble? Was it McGonagall, hearing their race and coming to reprimand them again? Or was it something else?

It turned out to be the latter.

It was a group of people, all moving stealithly down the hallway, covered in dark cloaks. The only reason James saw them was because he happened to be standing in the middle of the hallway they were walking towards, and he saw the swish of their cloaks and heard their whispered breaths.

Terror washed over him at once, soon to be added with curiousity. Who were these people? Students, ovbiously, otherwise they wouldn't be sneaking. But then why were they meeting the middle of the night, and where were they going.

James quietly back behind a suit of armor and hoped that the students who pass him without noticing his presence. He breath held in his throat and his heart skipped a beat as they passed him. The sound of hurried footsteps back from the way James had come startled him. He remembered all too late that Sirius was coming, unsuspected, right towards the mysterious group.

A tall member of the group pulled out his wand and lit it. The ligh illuminated his sleek blonde and cold eyes. It was Lucius Malfoy, probably with his gang of Slytherins.

"Well if it isn't our favorite Gryffindor- Sirius Black!" Malfoy declared. James slowly pulled out his wand, ready to jump to Sirius' defense when the situation present itself.

But James was shocked out how Sirius greeted them.

"Hey- Lucius." Sirius said nervously, his pale face swimming into the wandlight. His right hand was casually in his pocket, yet James knew it was also clasping his wand. "Haven't seen you guys in a while."

"Oh, I can't wait till Christmas." Malfoy said. "My father is throwing another big party- probably plenty of booze and rules to break."he face showed the delightment these things brought him.

"Oh can't wait." Sirius mumbled.

James knew that Sirius' family was friendly with families like the Malfoys, yet he still couldn't see how Sirius could have a pleasant conversation with people like Lucius Malfoy.

"We're just about to go have a little fun in the trophy room- Filch deserves a mess to clean up. You should come." Malfoy went on.

"Sorry. Already got detention for being out. McGonagall's probably waiting for us up by the dorm." Sirius rambled.

"Us? Someone else with you?"

James pushed himself off the wall and slung his broom back on his shoulder.

"There you are Sirius." he said, acting as though he had just come down the hall. "Malfoy." he said in awknowlegment.

"Potter." Malfoy said, and his face turned twisted into a sneer. "You were out after hours with him?"

"Leave him alone." Sirius said tiredly.

Malfoy took a step closer to Sirius. "Gryffindor hasn't turned you into a softy, has it Black?"

"The two of them are softies." said a farmiliar voice. One of the cloaked students took of their hood and revealed themselves to be none other than Snape.

"Why don't you say that to my face!" Sirius snapped, as the other students laughed.

"Alright Black, prove you're not a softy." Malfoy said as he chuckled. "Let's see you take a swing at Potter here."

James was begining to wish he hadn't tripped Sirius in the hallway. He gripped his wand tighter and tried not to look scared.

"He's my friend." Sirius repeated, stepping away from Malfoy and closer to James. He adjusted the grip on his broom. "We'd better be off anyway-" he turned to leave, but Malfoy turned him back around.

"Either you take a swing at him," Malfoy said menacingly. "Or we will _all_ take a swing at the both of you."

James stepped up to meet Malfoy eye for eye. "I'm not afraid of you." he said hatingly, feeling a whole lot braver than eny twelve year old would have when he was faced agaisnt several fifteen year olds.

"Ah- Mr. Malfoy."

Professor McGonagall was moving swiftly down the hall, he stride confident and her eyes blazing. "I see you were just sheperding some stray students back to bed. How thoughtful of you."

"Any time, Professor." Malfoy said, looked at once calm and 'Prefect' again.

"I didn't know it was your night to patrol the halls." McGonagall said suspiciously.

"Ohh, well I try to help out whenever I can." Malfoy said calmly.

"Its looks like you've caught quite a few Slytherins." McGongall said, taking in the Snape and the four other cloaked students. "That'll be sixty points from Slytherin. And detention for all of you."

The Slytherins all exchanged cold looks at James and Sirius.

"Now escort these students back to your Common Room." McGonagall said sternly.

"I could take these young Gryffindor's as well?" Malfoy suggested, and James knew that it would not end well for he or Sirius if Malfoy got his way.

"Don't be ridiuculous, Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall said, and James at once relaxed. "Gryffindor Tower is much to far out of the way. I will take care of them. Come Potter, Black." With a nod to Malfoy she set off down the hall. James and Sirius exchanged last, defiant looks with the Slytherins before following McGonagall down the end of the hall.

James surveyed McGonagall. He could tell that she had guessed what was really going on. Her lips were white and she muttered incoherently to herself. He knew at once that the situation with Malfoy was not over. He also knew that if McGongall had not shown up at that exact moment, it was likely that they would have gotten beat up by Malfoy and his gang. He had a nasty suspicioun that McGonagall had been watching the entire scene.

They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady at last and McGonagall swept around a gave Sirius an odd, serious look.

"Mr. Black." she said, in a softer voice than she had used all night, "I am glad that you are in Gryffindor." she said. She looked at him for one sweeping moment, gave him a curt nod, and then set off down the hall.

James dared to sneak a look at Sirius, who seemed to be staring straight ahead at something James couldn't see. James gave him half a smile before announcing the password and climbing back into the safety of the Common Room.


End file.
